


Absolutely Blazed

by holdingdaylight



Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingdaylight/pseuds/holdingdaylight
Summary: When Blaine feels a little stressed, Kurt and Elliott decide to get him high.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681816
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Absolutely Blazed

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10! Drugs and alcohol! Warnings for this one: weed. they smoke it.

Maybe it’s the weather, or maybe it’s the month, because March never was his favourite, but Blaine feels blue. 

He wakes up tired. He goes to class with only half of a functioning mind. The assignments are building up, along with all the pressure pressing down on him from all sides; his mom keeps pestering him about when she gets to come visit, his dad wants to know how his grades are, and Kurt has to leave for a week at the end of the month to visit his dad, leaving Blaine alone in New York for the first time since he’s moved here.

Kurt reties Blaine’s scarf where they stand in their doorway, making it snugger than Blaine had tied it. “There,” he says with satisfaction, and tugs on the front of Blaine’s coat. “Are you ready?”

“I don’t know, Kurt,” Blaine says, reaching for Kurt’s gloved hand with one of his own. “I’m not sure I feel like hanging out tonight.”

“I know, and I know you’re stressed with everything you have on your plate, but I think this will help.” Kurt swings their hands together and smiles hopefully at him. “At least for tonight. Trust me?”

“Always,” Blaine says before pressing a quick kiss to Kurt’s mouth.

They catch the subway to Elliott’s apartment, both eager to escape the cold. Elliott answers the door with a bright and warm grin, hugging both of them before inviting them in.

“Good to see you guys!” Elliott says, taking their jackets and waving them into the living room while he goes back to the stove to stir whatever he’s cooking. “So, Blaine, Kurt told me you’ve been under stress lately. How are you feeling today?”

Blaine looks briefly at Kurt, who smiles reassuringly at him while he grabs his shoulder. 

“Yeah, I guess I have been,” Blaine says, placing his hand over Kurt’s. “Why do you ask?”

“Because we have come up with a plan!” Elliott announces from the kitchen. “Something that should hopefully make you feel better.”

While Blaine’s first reaction is shock, something stirs low in his stomach as he looks between Kurt and Elliott. “Kurt, I thought we were going to discuss this before we asked anyone else to -”

“No! No, no, not like that,” Elliott yells, waving his spatula in their direction. “I am not getting in the middle of that.”

“Then what?”

Kurt’s hands are reassuring as he gives Blaine a squeeze. “Well, we thought that maybe . . . we could get you high!”

Blaine looks from Kurt’s excited expression to Elliott’s delighted grin. “High?”

“Yeah! Stoned, baked, absolutely blazed!” Elliott sings, still gesturing with his spatula.

“Oh. I’ve never been - baked before.”

Elliott laughs. “We can tell.”

“Wait, Kurt?” Blaine turns towards his fiancé in concern. “You’ve . . . smoked weed?”

Kurt’s expression dims a little, his smile small and bashful. “I’m not a marijuana connoisseur or anything, but I’ve dabbled.”

“Your boy even knows how to roll a joint!”

Blaine isn’t sure if that’s meant to be an accomplishment, but the proud smile Kurt shines on Blaine makes Blaine want to kiss him. 

“Okay.” He says it as confidently as he can. “So how do we . . . get high?”

“Well, there are a few ways,” Elliott explains as he turns off the stove and moves the pan to a cooling rack. “We have edibles, joints, a bong . . .?”

Blaine blushes, not sure why, and looks to Kurt for reassurance. “What do you think, Kurt?”

“I don’t think you’d do too well on edibles,” Kurt says with a laugh that Blaine doesn’t understand. “I say we go with the bong.”

Elliott claps his hands together in agreement before bringing his bong out of his bedroom. It’s pink and yellow and taller than Blaine thought it would be. They sit in a circle on the living room floor, Kurt and Blaine sitting with their knees touching and the bong placed in the middle.

Blaine’s heart races as Elliott explains the process, teaching Blaine what the parts are and what he has to do. He feels a little embarrassed to be nineteen years old and clueless about weed, but he never had the time in high school, and he didn’t have the need until now.

Elliott goes first, flicking his lighter and igniting the bowl. The water bubbles and smoke rises and Blaine doesn’t try to understand it, only watches on with fascination and fear. 

That fear turns into fire when Kurt takes the bong from Elliott, pulling into his lap.

Blaine grips Kurt’s knee tightly as Kurt flicks the lighter, doing the same thing Elliott had just done. Unlike Elliott, Kurt coughs and has to smack on his chest. His usually pale face goes red, his blue eyes so bright. “Oh god,” Kurt says with another rough cough.

“I don’t know, you guys,” Blaine says uncertainly when Kurt hands the bong to him. His heart is still racing, and Kurt’s reaction hadn’t made him feel any better.

“You don’t have to, man!” Elliott says, and Blaine hears it as a taunt. “We can stop.”

“Seriously, Blaine, we can stop,” Kurt says, placing his hand over Blaine’s on his knee. “If this makes you uncomfortable at all we can do something else. Elliott made dinner, and maybe we can watch a movie?”

“No.” Blaine reaches for the bong with a shaky hand. “I want to try. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Blaine does picture the worst that can happen, even as he’s placing his lips inside the glass like Kurt and Elliott had just done. Elliott guides him through it again, even offering to light and hold the bowl for Blaine so he can focus on breathing.

Once Elliott flicks his lighter, Blaine forgets everything he had just been told to do.

“Pull, pull, pull!” Elliott chants, and then there’s so much smoke that it hurts. Blaine swallows it all down, feeling like there’s hot sand in his throat and tar in his lungs. He nearly drops the bong, glad that Elliott is there to grab it and move it out of his way.

He can’t breathe, oh god he can’t breathe, his whole body convulsing with how bad he’s coughing, and he’ll never sing again, will he? Oh god -

“Holy shit,” Elliott says with a laugh. “That was awesome. You’re okay, keep breathing.”

“_I - can’t_ -”

“I’ll get you some water.”

Kurt is rubbing soothing circles across Blaine’s back as Blaine leans against the floor and gasps for a chance at life. 

“You did good, Blaine.”

“No -” Blaine is sure he’s crying, his vision blurred as he shakes and coughs and hacks. “I - I didn’t -”

“But you did do it,” Kurt says, and while his words do nothing to ease the burn in Blaine’s lungs, they ease the shame he feels filling his face. “How do you feel?”

“Embarrassed,” Blaine says between wild and wet coughs to clear his throat. “What - what now?”

Kurt smiles at him, small and pleased. “You relax, and if you’re up for it, you do it again.”

Blaine doesn’t understand how anyone could find this relaxing or even enjoyable. He shakes his head and glares at Kurt for even suggesting that. Elliott returns with his glass of water, which Blaine tries to chug down in one gulp. 

Besides his scorched lungs, though, Blaine doesn’t feel any different. 

But then Kurt kisses him, and continues to rub soothingly over his back, and Elliott gets up to get him more water, and while Blaine is embarrassed and uncomfortable, for the first time in a long time he finally feels . . . relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was inspired by my own experience trying a bong for the first time! No I don't want to talk about it! Ok see you all tomorrow for some soulmate!klaine!!


End file.
